The Decision
by Savanna
Summary: When the pressures of being a spy for the Rebellion gets to be too much Leia must make a choice between the hardships of being a Rebel or giving in to the power of the Empire. Please R


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places and I am not receiving any payment whatsoever! All characters belong to Lucusfilm, Ltd.

Author's Note: This is my first story so please tell me what you think of it, but no bad comments please, my self-esteem can't handle it.

# The Decision

Leia walked quickly down the corridor of the Imperial Palace. She was exhausted and all she wanted to do was sleep. Being the youngest human Senator was difficult by itself but add being a rebel and spy on top of that and you could see why she just wanted to go to her room and sleep for a few hours.

She stepped onto a turbolift and let out a sigh as it began its upward journey. Sometimes it didn't seem worth it. The Rebellion seemed to never to win. Sure more planets joined but they were always to scared to do more then lend a few supplies.

The turbolift stopped and Leia continued down the brightly light corridor to her room. She entered her code and the door whished open. She entered the dark room, "Lights" she said. The room was flooded with light, the door closed silently behind here. Leia kicked off her shoes and walked into the bedroom. She took a long look at the bathroom but she was too tired. Instead she pulled off her Senator's robe and lied down on the bed and prepared for a long sleep.

Before she could even close her eyes her comlink signalled that there was a message. She stood up and looked to see whom it was that was trying to disturbed her well-deserved rest. She was stunned to see it was Guhtend, her rebel link on Coruscant. "What could he want?" Leia said aloud. She had been informed that she would have a break; some people were beginning to get suspicious.

Leia was suddenly filled with anger. Why can't they just give her a break now and then. She flicked off the comlink and headed back to bed. "No more." she whispered. "I'm tired of fighting and never winning." she said. She dropped down on the bed and within minutes was sound asleep.

Her sleep was troubled. It seemed she heard thousand of voices crying out in pain. It was filled with flashes and pictures she didn't understand. She saw her home Alderaan being blown up. She saw a young blond man, who looked vaguely familiar but was definitely a stranger. It seemed she heard a voice say, "You can give hope to the universe. Your sprit can help stop the spread of evil. You will suffer as all who fight for freedom do but you will be rewarded. Do not give up." Leia was unsure. It was so hard to continue fighting. "One single person can make all the difference." A voice whispered. 

Leia knew what had to be done, Palpatine had to be stopped.

She jerked awake in the darkness of her room, gasping for breath. So many things were clearer now. She understood she had a role to play in the future. She tossed her hair out of her eyes and they glinted with hidden steel. She wasn't going to give up. Not when so much depended on the success of the Rebellion. She was a princess of Alderaan and she wouldn't give up.

She stood up and moved towards the comlink to read the message left by Guhtend. She turned the lights back on and sat back to read the message. It seem there was information on a secret project that Palpatine had been working on. Leia let out a little gasp as she read the details.

It seemed that the Emperor was building a giant space station that could blow up planets. For a second she seemed to remember something she had saw in her dream but it slipped away before she could recall what it was. She shook off the feeling of dread and finished reading the message.

They needed her to use her diplomatic duties to allow a rebel ship to get close enough to the heavily guarded planet, where the plans were kept, and intercept the transmission containing the plans.

She was prepared to do whatever the Rebellion needed, that one moment of weakness was all she would allow herself. She sent a transmission saying she was willing to take the mission and would have everything prepared. After she finished sending off the coded transmission she leaned back into her chair. Nothing was going to stop the Rebellion from succeeding, evil was always defeated in the end. A small smile spread across Leia's face as she felt her renewed faith in the goodness of the universe. She was prepared to do battle and she could only be defeated for so long.

************************************************************

Palpatine sat upon his throne, too filled with visions of the glory of the Empire to notice the small tremor in the Force. But a short, green unknown alien living in a swamp noticed it and felt a flicker of joy; the time was coming when the balance would be restored. He only hoped they would be ready, one test had been passed but there were many more to come. Only time would tell, after all the future is always in motion.


End file.
